wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Io Shirai
|birth_place=Kamakura, Kanagawa, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, United States |billed=Tokyo, Japan |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Takashi Sasaki Tomohiko Hashimoto |debut=March 4, 2007 |retired= }}Masami Odate (born May 8, 1990) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Io Shirai who is currently signed to the WWE, performing on the SmackDown, where she is the current WWE Global Champion in her first reign. She is also a former NXT Women's Champion. Making her debut in March 2007, Io spent several years working as a tag team wrestler, teaming with her older sister Mio, with whom she would wrestle for various promotions across Japan and Mexico, winning the TLW World Young Women's Tag Team Championship in the process. In June 2010, the Shirais came together with Kana to form the Triple Tails stable, which would last for fifteen months, before Io broke out of the group and started her singles career with the World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion. In April 2013, she won the promotion's top title, the World of Stardom Championship, which she would hold for over fifteen months. She is currently in her record sixth reign as one third of the Artist of Stardom Champions, while also being a former two-time World of Stardom Champion and a one-time Goddess of Stardom, Wonder of Stardom, High Speed and SWA World Champion. She is recognized as the "ace" of Stardom, and was named the 2015 and 2016 women's wrestler of the year by Tokyo Sports. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Arcoiris de Io / Suplex de Io'' (Bridging package German suplex) – 2014–present **Front flip piledriver – LU **''Io de Janeiro'' (Inverted Gedo clutch) – 2009–2010 **''Magica de Io / Magica de Iotica'' (Arm wrench inside cradle transitioned into a leg clutch hold) – 2012–2017 **Moonsault double foot stomp – 2013–present **''Rider Kick (Somersault leg drop to the back of the head of a standing opponent) – early career **''Spanish Fly (Moonsault slam) – 2014–present; adopted from Natsuki☆Taiyo **Thunder Splash (Frog splash) – 2007; used as a signature move in WWE *'Signature moves' **Arm trap crossface **''Io Galaxy Meteor'' (Standing or a running shooting star press) **Lifting sitout double underhook facebuster **La magistral **Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding or to the outside of the ring **Rolling sole butt **''Shinkansen Attack'' (Running double knee strike to an opponent seated in the corner) **''619 (WWE) (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope; outside of WWE) *'Nicknames''' **"Morado de Trueno" / "Purple Thunder" (WWE) **"Tenkū no Genius" (Japanese for "Genius of the Sky") **"Tenkū no Itsujo" / "Itsujo in the Sky" **"Darkside Itsujo" / "Itsujo in Darkside" **'"Darkside Io"' *'Entrance themes' **"We Will Rock You" by Buchiage♂All Stars **"Taboo" by Don Omar **"Drama" by World Wonder Ring Stardom **'"Drama (Over the Limit)"' by World Wonder Ring Stardom **"One and Only" by Io Shirai, Mayu Iwatani and Kazuhiro Kojima (used while teaming with Mayu Iwatani) *'Wrestlers trained' **Kris Wolf Championships and Accomplishments *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **5th Junior All Star Photogenic Award (2007) – with Mio Shirai *'Lucha Underground' **'Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Wave' **TLW World Young Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mio Shirai **Captain's Fall Six Person Tag Team Tournament (2009) – with Gami and Mio Shirai **TLW World Young Women's Tag Team Tournament (2009) – with Mio Shirai *'''''Tokyo Sports **Joshi Puroresu Grand Prize (2015, 2016) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Artist of Stardom Championship (6 times) – with Mayu Iwatani and Takumi Iroha (1), Kairi Hojo and Mayu Iwatani (1), HZK and Momo Watanabe (1), AZM and HZK (2), and HZK and Viper (1) **Goddess of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with Mayu Iwatani **High Speed Championship (1 time) **SWA World Championship (1 time) **Wonder of Stardom Championship (1 time) **World of Stardom Championship (2 times) **5★Star GP (2014) **Artist of Stardom Championship Tournament (2017) – with AZM and HZK **Goddess of Stardom Championship Tournament (2015) – with Mayu Iwatani **Goddesses of Stardom Tag Tournament (2015) – with Mayu Iwatani **Red Belt Challenger Tournament (2013) **SWA World Championship Tournament (2016) **First Grand Slam Champion **5★Star GP Best Match Award (2015) vs. Mayu Iwatani on August 23 **5★Star GP Technique Award (2013) **Best Match Award (2015) vs. Meiko Satomura on December 23 **Best Match Award (2016) vs. Mayu Iwatani on December 22 **Best Tag Team Award (2015) with Mayu Iwatani **MVP Award (2013, 2014, 2016) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Lena on August 19 *'WWE' **WWE Global Championship (1 time; current) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Women's Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **Americas World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nosawa